Athens, Greece
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/athensgreece .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: Myspace: *Iliosporoi Network (iliosporoi). Local links Return to top. *YouTube search: Athens legalize *Greece. Cannabis-related links. *legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com - legalise cannabis protestival Greece. *iliosporoi.net - Ηλιόσποροι. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Athens *Google images. *Wikipedia: Athens *Wikitravel: Athens *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. 2012 Return to top. GMM, May 11–12: *legalise cannabis protestival greece: Μουσικό πρόγραμμα 8ο Αντιαπαγορευτικό φεστιβάλ Αθήνας. Facebook: *8ο ΑΝΤΙΑΠΑΓΟΡΕΥΤΙΚΟ ΦΕΣΤΙΒΑΛ ΑΘΗΝΑΣ - ATHENS LEGALIZE PROTESTIVAL 2012. *Ετοιμάζοντας το Αντιαπαγορευτικό φεστιβάλ Αθήνας. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Athens Legalize Protestival 2011 - Αντιαπαγορευτικό Φεστιβάλ Αθήνας. *legalise cannabis protestival greece: Αγωνιζόμαστε για το απαγορευμένο, διεκδικούμε το αυτονόητο. 2010 Return to top. Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. Legalize Cannabis Protestival: *Legalize canabis protestival 2010 in Athens and Thessaloniki | the shituationist institute. 2009 Return to top. Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. . Friday, May 1, Colloquium on Cannabis Ecology; Saturday, 17:00 to 20:00 hs, Hemp carnival parade & festival... 2008 Return to top. Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. . Friday, May 2, Colloquium on Cannabis Ecology; Saturday, 17:00 to 20:00 hs, Hemp carnival parade & festival... GMM: *More than 10,000 people in 2008! *Photos, graphics: *http://s304.photobucket.com/albums/nn183/Globalmarijuanamarch/GMM%20Athens%2008 Global Marijuana March 2008 event in Athens, Greece. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18amvZ50oh4 2007 Return to top. GMM: *More than 10,000 people in 2007! *Link: http://www.myspace.com/iliosporoi *Video: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=11297989 *Video: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=11294895 2006 Return to top. Link: http://www.myspace.com/iliosporoi Link: http://voidnetwork.blogspot.com/2006/10/void-network-history-global-marijuana.html *Report (from old GMM site): This year was a great success.... we organised a non stop event that started on Friday 5th at 22.00 and ended on Sunday 6th at 24.00... more than 7000 people attended the venue... apart from non-stop music from more than 35 bands, music selectors and performers we had information stalls with pro-legalisation material from all around Europe, cannabis books, comic exhibition from Yorgos / Canamo- Barcelona, on-going growing workshop and stall with hydroponic gear, many stalls with handicrafts, mystic pizza- with cannabis flower, continuous information from the libertarian rehabilitation center (member of ENCOD), a chai shop, jugglers, etc... Considering the fact that during the same days was the realisation of the 4th ESF participation was great (more than double than last year) and many positive vibes... police was absent at all times and everybody was smiling... we tried to create an ephemeral creative free zone within Athens and we achieved it, and because the Mayor came to shut down the music on Sunday due to our phat non-stop music and two bands did not manage to play, we decided to host a legalise cannabis after party on 10 of June in the Polytechnic school (see the attached poster) with the subtitle "like we would wait for one more year to party!" 2005 Return to top. Link: http://www.myspace.com/iliosporoi *Report (from old GMM site): The first legalize ganja event in Athens, Greece, in the framework of the Million Marijuana March became a reality on Saturday 7 of May 2005. The party started at 3 pm and finished at 3 am. A different no-war fiesta for liberation, non-violence, for respect of personal rights and freedoms, for respect of collective expression. Our slogan: Prohibit prohibitions for humane, just and effective drug policies. 3000 happy faces declared singing that we are not ganja users like we are not users of fruits and vegetables. WE are consumers, and very critical and aware ones. Our extravaGANJA gathered Greece's reggae scene for the first time all united. Live bands: One Drop, Locomondo, Atiko Minus, Soulfire. Music Selectors: Anna Mystic, Everlast, Rasta Youth, A.H2O, WhoAmI, THC Soundsystem, Dance Without Complex (4est/ Gregory K.), Reeko, Crystalzero. We all agreed that this is the first step for a network of collectives and individuals asking for ganja freedom and a humane drug policy reform. ONE LOVE!!! Next year stronger and more … – Michalis More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:City pages with embedded videos Category:Athens, Greece